dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alyssa5582
Alyssa's Talk Page Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Alyssa5582, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alyssa5582'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:21, July 24, 2012 Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two Auror Troubles Hey Alyssa, at some point it would be good to RP Elvira Griffin and Lily either at the Roman Town House or the Egyptian Ministry, or possibly even the Anlobe Headquarters somewhere doing what they're supposed to be as apparently we now have someone making sure we're busy. :P Anyway, let me know which you prefer or go ahead and post there. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Owl Department of Mysteries Head She will take it! Belle Linda 06:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Karith Karith is off doing other things...but only since he has not been contacted/used since Brandon Smith became Minister. If you would like his services, I would gladly grant them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin "Assignment" So, I'm working on assigning each admin to an area to upkeep and control the RP, and yours is obviously the Ministry. If you need assistance in any way, please let myself or another Bcrat know, and we'll help you as we can. Also if you plan on taking another extended break, please be sure you let me know ahead of time. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) DIMC The unemployed Tess and the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Unless you found someone else to do the job, you can pencil in Tess. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 05:20, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Madame Minister Congratulations Minister Tyrrell. I have to say Estella (and don't tell anyone I told you this) working with Brandon Smith was a true chore. After you left your post as temperary Minister, I was truly disdainful towards Smith. Not only for his actions during the War, but also for being a true pain. You have always been my preferance as Minister. It's been a little while, but I'm sure your readjusting nicely. I would love to have you over to Washington, or come to Britian, soon enough to speak to you about the past, present and future. Well done in a nicely run campaign. I hope to see you soon. Vivian LeClerc I sent an owl to Red the other day asking if she wanted to be Estella's other bodyguard, and drumroll please, she said yes! I wanted to ask her instead of just assigning her without her knowing about it because that happens to me a lot and it sucks. So, you have your two. Congrats on your return to the throne. ;) Kirá (talk) 02:44, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Career Advice Hey, Lyss! I was looking at Elmira's office, and I saw that students were having career advice meetings, and it looks fun! Could we do one for Elliot Howell , please? If you can't, it's okay! :D Ruddy isn't he? 17:46, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Artheniel Wilternight I'd like to adopt her please :D ~Kibeth~ 20:23, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi Alyssa! :D, I was wondering if I could ''please ''adopt Arthur Lawrence? And I was also wondering if I am able to change his history and or personality at all? Maybe add some details and such? Fix it up? And I was also wondering if I was able to make him Half-Vampire (If that's even possible) Owl for Em Seeker Hi Alyssa! I was wondering if Jamie's application is still open, or sense it's archived do I need to make a new one? ^-^ Also um, I messaged you about adopting a character. The message is up above ^-^ Liam Carroll I'd like to adopt him. (And I plan on changing the super hot image of Draco) Belle Linda 05:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re. Andy Yes Please, if that's alright :) Owls Dear Madame Minister So long as you differ from your predisessor I would love to meet you in person. Hope to see you soon, -The President of Egypt, Ebony. _______________________ Dear Estella- I'll be there for sure. I want to get a good grasp on this situation. Hufflepuff Keeper Hi! I was wondering if Jasmine Prior could join the Hufflepuff Quiditch team as the Keeper? IM me back or PM me! Thanks! JacktheCat (talk) 13:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Reminder on Hufflepuff Keeper I have been waiting awhile for a response to my tryout, I don't mean to rush you but it has been a while :D I was just wondering if you had already casted a Keeper or something and that is why you haven't looked at it, or maybe you didn't see it so I am gonna link you: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Jasmine_Prior-Keeper JacktheCat (talk) 22:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Quidditch Yeah, sure :) InSpeck -message- 23:17, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Erl Ravenclaw Captain Since you're Head of House, I was wondering, who's the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain? Nobody's posted so far on the match, and the page hasn't been updated for the while. The Captain page currently lists Evie, but as far as I know, you can't be Head Girl ''and ''Quidditch Captain at the same time. I'm just wondering. LittleRedCrazyHood 04:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) DAtDA If you wanna post now, that'd be great :D 21:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Prefects Hey Alyssa, when you get the chance, can you look over the applications for the Ravenclaw Prefects here, and make your selections? When you do, could you either let me know who they are, or just update the Talk:Ravenclaw Tower/Students page with the new prefects? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:19, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Owl for Emilee Stanton Ravenclaw Dormitories Post there as your HOH? yer so prettyyyyyy anyway, it's flu. Estella Tyrrell: Excellent British Minister for Magic Thus far, Estella has a 100% approval ranting, with 13 votes. Congratulations, to you and her both. --Bad Wolf 13:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hufflepuff Quidditch Oh, sorry! No, I don't want Cassie on the team this year. 21:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Hi! People have been applying, and I was thinking that maybe we could just owl the users saying that they're in and decide on a captain later. Thanks! LittleRedCrazyHood 06:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ravenclaw Captain If no one else applies, I will put forward Lirael Willow as Ravenclaw Captain ~Kibeth~ 14:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) And I messaged you a couple of weeks ago about adopting Artheniel Wilternight if possible ~Kibeth~ 14:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sweetness! I had no idea, thank for the owl Sweetness. I will post right now! ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:49, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Hi Alyssa, Just wanted to ask you if you would want to RP Juliana Stanton as Ravenclaw Keeper for this match. Although I am not even sure if I am supposed to, but I think it won't be fair if Ravenclaw didn't have a Keeper to play for this game. ~ Sophia Christina 03:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Visitor Oh yay! Something for Noah to do :p I never check his office enough so thank you for letting me know! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal]] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:47, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations!~ Hey, Lyss. I heard you were made a Bureaucrat, congratulations! When I saw the message that Zanny resigned, I thought you'd replaced him before I looked, and you did! I know you're gonna do well. :) Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 16:14, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Congradulations Lyss, There is no replacing Zan, and he will be missed as a Crat, but we are lucky to have you. Your going to be just as good, I am sure. Congradulations!!! Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 16:22, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Re. Meeting Great RP Lyss. I must say you are one of my favorite people to RP with. You have really good skills and great grammer. I really enjoy reading and responding to all of your posts. I understand completely about it being an IC event and no hard feelings OOC. Be sure to read my last post, just a sorry gift to you for causing the OOC trouble. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Thanks Lyss. It has been real fun having an Auror! Catch you in our next RP, Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 00:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677